Zuko's feelings and his honor
by josh-baker
Summary: Zuko shares his feelings for Katara to Toph. Somewhat a zatara thing, but mainly just a salute to Zuko's honor.


**A/N: I know that Avatar has been gone for some time now, but legend of Korra brought back old ideas. Anyway this is kind of a zatara thing and in other ways just showing my respect to Zuko's honor. Hope you enjoy...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of these characters.  
**

"Ugg! Why does it have to be so hard!" Fire Lord Zuko exclaimed as he brought his fist down on the table with more force than necessary. It had been three months since the end of the war, when Aang had defeated his father and he had been crowned Fire Lord. Peace conferences had begun immediately afterwards and only now had the talks been set aside for a two week recess.

It was not the talks that were bothering the scarred fire bender. In fact things had been going great, the Earth Kingdom was rebounding surprisingly quickly. The Fire Nation was pretty comfortable with him taking power, sure there were some minor groups still loyal to his father, but far less than he had envisioned. All things in his professional life were fine. It was the personal that the young king was dealing with.

He had broken up with his girl-friend about two months ago. It was a mutual decision, they had both come to the conclusion that they needed something more. They had no hard feelings and were still close friends. That was not Zuko's problem either.

It was the same problem he had been dealing with since he had joined Aang's group. It was a problem that he couldn't simply blast away with a strong burst of fire. How much easer that would be! Why couldn't his problems just be material enemies, some thing he could face with his skills as a fire bender at his side. But no, things couldn't be that easy. The problem that he was dealing with was Katara.

"Sounds like you got a problem, Hot Head." Zuko jumped at the voice of his friend Toph.

"Uhh," Zuko staled, looking around the room for help, "what do you mean?"

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this Zuko, where's your _honor?_" Toph mocked, knowing very well that questioning Zuko's honor would get a strait response from him. She was right. You don't mess with Zuko's honor.

"Okay," Zuko replied with a growl, "I have a problem."  
"Yeah," Toph said uninterested, "I already knew that. The question is what is the problem?"  
"It's none of your business," Zuko said defensively, and turning his back to her. Toph let out a sigh.

"It _is _my business."  
"Why?" Zuko said getting annoyed.

"Because I'm your friend Hot Head, and I don't like it when my friends are... off balanced."  
"Ugggg..."

"Take a seat Zuko," Toph said pointing at a chair as she sat down in another one.

"I'm in interrogation now?" Zuko said rolling his eyes, but complied with her demand.

"Yes," Toph stated plainly, as she always did, "and remember no lying. I can tell." Zuko looked down at where her feet would be if the table wasn't blocking his view."

"So what's wrong?" Toph questioned.

"Nothing," Zuko said trying to keep his heart rate, which was already far above normal, as low as possible.

"BAWWW! Wrong answer Hot Head!" Toph exclaimed, "answer the questions or you'll find yourself waking up in a haze about a month from now."

"Fine," Zuko responded, knowing very well that Toph probably wasn't joking, "it's Ka..."

"What I couldn't hear you?" Toph asked.

"Katara," Zuko mumbled softly.

"Still can't here you!" Zuko threw her a glare, then realized she couldn't see him.

"I'm glaring at you Toph," he said annoyed.

"Good, but seriously you need to stop hiding in the shadows and just say it."

"Okay fine Toph!" he finally said giving in, "It's Katara. There, are you happy?"

"Very," Toph replied a grin on her face, "but what about her?"

"You know..." Zuko said lowering his voice as his cheeks went slightly red.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at seeing things that are right in front of my eyes." She said waving her hand in front of her face.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you," Zuko snarled.

"Absolutely!" she replied happily.

"Do you take pleasure in other people misery?" Zuko questioned jokingly.

"Shut up and say it!"

"Okay, okay, I can't stop thinking about Katara."

"You're in love." Toph stated.

"Yes...no... maybe... I don't know. All I know is that whenever I close my eyes there she is. Her hair is cascading down the back of her neck until it crashes into her shoulders, that seem to split her hair as beautifully as rocks breaking falling water. And her eyes. Her eyes are like a warm hot spring, calm, relaxing, yet in an instant they can turn to hot flames of determination and passion. Then there's her smile. Darn that smile. I have faced a Admiral of the Fire Nation, Aang, my father, and my sister. Never when facing any of them have my legs gone so weak or my body cry out for help in such intensity, then when she smiles that miraculous grin." When he finished, he instantly felt embarrassed. He was Fire Lord Zuko. Stern, strong, powerful, and he had just spouted enough flowery words to cover the whole Earth Kingdom.

"You're in love." Toph restated.

"I don't know..."

"Zuko you just described Katara as if she was some ancient Goddess. I think you're in love with her."

"What does it matter," Zuko said standing up, "it's not like anything could happen."

"What do you mean?"  
"If you haven't noticed Toph, she's kind of with Aang!" Zuko said, now pacing.

"So what?"

"So what! Here's what, I can't just barge in and steal Aang's girl!"

"No one says you're stealing her, just tell her how you feel, and let her choose." Zuko stopped pacing.

"They're happy." He said.

"You don't know..."

"Yes I do!" his voice was building, "When they're together, they always are having a good time. Who am I to take that happiness away from them."  
"You're happiness is just as important as theirs!" Toph said seeing Zuko was getting emotional.

"No, it isn't!" he nearly yelled.

"Is that what you really think. You're the poor Prince Zuko that could never be loved! Is that what you think?"  
"I never said I couldn't be loved! I simply said I will not take Aang's happiness for my own selfish reasons!"

"So you're going to just sit by and let her go?" Toph asked. Zuko moved to the door and opened it. He spoke , but this time he spoke softly. Toph could tell that this would be his last words on the matter.

"I will not sacrifice Aang's happiness and _my_ honor, simply to be with a girl." With that he left, and closed the door.


End file.
